New Sun Rising
by gryphen
Summary: New staff has come into the West Wing and the fun has only just begun! Romance in later chapters. This story has been updated and reedited.


**A/U**: I've started to reedit this story, so hopefully this story is better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own West Wing or it's characters. Aaron Sorkin does. Don't sue….just a college student.

OOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooo

**New Sun Rising**

The door leading from the Oval Office to its reception area, opened slightly followed by a few soft knocks. Both President Matt Santos and Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman looked up at Ronna, the Presidents personal secretary, as she stood at the doorway.

"Mr. President?" His personal secretary spoke softly but with underlining strength in her voice. "The First Lady called for you…again. She told me to tell you that you have five minutes before you have to change for your Inaugural Ball tonight."

President Santos smiled warmly at her and nodded his acknowledgement of her message. He watched Ronna leave, shutting the door behind her before shaking his head ruefully. Keeping the smile on his face, President Santos stood up with a sigh. He grabbed his suit coat from off the chair and pulled it on. He was still adjusting buttons as he rounded the desk, standing before the portico door leading to the West Lawn.

Josh rose from his chair when The President was rounding the desk. He ran a hand through his hair to contain his excitement.

"Tonight is going a very exhausting night for you. Nine Inaugural Balls in a row. That's going to be a lot of smiling and kissin' babes."

President Santos chuckled as he stopped next to Josh and put a hand on his arm. "I trust that you and Donna will becoming with us to be familiar faces among people that I imagine will begin to blur together before the end of the night."

This time, Josh laughed as he smiled widely at the man he helped motivate to begin his quest for the Presidency. "After awhile, yes we will be joining you. There are some things around here that need to be straightened out before the start of tomorrow." Josh bowed his head as he moved towards the door that connected the Chief of Staff's office to the Oval Office.

President Santos waved his hand dismissively but kept smiling all the same. "Fine, I see how it is going to be. But please try and rescue us as soon as you two can free up some time. I would very much like you join us."

Josh nodded his head. "It would be honor to ride in on my white horse to offer my assistance Mr. President." Josh paused for a moment, "Do you need anything else Sir?" Josh inquired before he entered the connecting hallway.

"No, I think I will be fine. But I do want to thank you. For everything." Santos nodded at the man who believed in him even when he himself didn't believe. The man who helped him reached the peak of his potential and beyond.

Josh grinned before responding. "It was a pleasure Sir. And thank you Mr. President." He then crossed the doors threshold into his office, leaving Matthew Santos standing on the Seal of the President of the United States.

000000000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooo000000000000

Josh shut the door leading into the Oval office then leaned back against it. The sturdy oak door supporting him as he ran a hand through his hair breathing out slowly then strode into the Chief of Staff's office. He slowly walked around the room drinking every detail, taking a mental note of every nook and cranny of the office. Josh stood in the middle of the room with his eyes closed as he thought to himself.

'I did it. I really did it.' A broad triumphant smile spread across his lips.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were flirting with me with that look." An articulate familiar voice brought Josh out of his reverie as he looked upwards towards the door with his eyes.

"Hey Sam." Josh gave his trademark half-grin as he moved his face while looking at his best friend.

Time had been great to Sam Seaborn. The slight twinges of grey hair that had grown while being a congressman was gone and his hair was back to being it's short, dark brown and unruly self. He was fit as a fiddle as his position at Lawrence Oliver law firm allowed him plenty of time in the gym. But being back in the West Wing, he was beginning to doubt that he would be have the time for workouts.

Sam stepped forward then presented Josh with a curious object in his left hand. "I wanted to stop by before heading out"

Josh retrieved the crowbar from his friends' hand then gave Sam a very confused look. "Wha?"

"I used that to pry open the desk draws that you cemented shut before you left the White House. I just figured you might have use for it." Sam gave his boss and best friend a tight small.

Josh looked at the crowbar then at Sam then back at the crowbar then at Sam again. He couldn't restrain himself as laughter escaped from deep within his chest. Soon both friends were supporting each other as tears fell from hard laughter. With force of will, Sam slowly straightened then nodded towards the door leading into the hallway. "I've got to go. My finance' wants to take me out to celebrate."

Josh, still trying to recover, looked at his friend, "I understand. When will I be able to meet her?"

Sam just shook his head as he responded, "Soon, I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough. I will see you bright and early tomorrow." Sam nodded at Josh then walked out into the soon-to-be busy halls of the White House.

Josh paused as he considered his next words, 'Ah what the hell.' "HEY SAM!" Josh shouted as he ran after his deputy. Sam turned to face his friend with a very inquisitive look.

"I thought you should know…umm…since your going to be working here…I'm not sure how to say this." Josh was getting annoyed at himself as he was struggling for words.

Glancing at his watch, Sam heaved a sigh then glared. "Josh just come out with it." Josh just looked at him.

'Here goes nothing.' Josh thought to himself. "AinsleyHayesisgoingtobeworkinghereagain." Josh gasped for air as he winced for the words to come…


End file.
